


Hippogriffs, Dracos and Snapes

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Series: Drarry Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunken Flirting, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Slytherin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Hippogriffs, Dracos and Snapes

Harry was walking to his new dorm when it happened.

He had just been re-sorted into Hufflepuff (strange right?) and Ron had told him, quite loudly, that he hated him and couldn’t believe he chose yellow [Puffs] over red [Gryffs] (this was stranger as you would have thought he would’ve done this if Harry was in slytherin, right?) _and_ Snape just smiled at him – teeth and all. To say the least, Harry was 1. scarred for life and 2. confused that he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

 _And then_ to top it all off, he is attacked by a hippogriff with a drunk Draco Malfoy on its back in the middle of the hallway to his dorm.

“Heyyyyyyyyyy, *hic * Pottahhhhh!!”

Harry grimaced. “Hello Malfoy. What are you doing?”

“You in a minute.*hic*” Draco said with a sloppy wink and blew a kiss at a blushing Harry.

“Umm, sorry Malfoy but I-”

“You have a *hic* girlfriend right? Well, fuck. There goes my chances at *hic* swooning you and *hic* all that shit. Guess *hic* I’ll go and confess my *hic* undying love to *hic* someone who wants *hic* it.” Draco turns the hippogriff around with his knees **(like a horse, if you were confused)** and shoots a glare at Harry as he trots off.

“Malfoy! Wait! I don’t have a girlfriend.” Harry rubs his hands down his face. Merlin, he needs sleep.

Draco stops his hippogriff with a shout of ‘wait!’.

He slowly and painfully turns back around again giving Harry a smile that was brighter than Snape’s earlier. “You _don’t_ have a *hic* girlfriend?” he looked like an adorable puppy when he had his head turned to the side, Harry thought.

The ex-gryffindor shook his head. “Nope.”

“Yay!!!” Draco slid off the hippogriffs back and stumbled towards Harry trying not to fall. He failed and fell right in front of Harry and Harry rushed to catch him.

“Hi Pottah.” He said breathlessly. With an eye roll Harry pulled Draco’s arms around his shoulders and dragged him to his dorm.

Looking at his boyfriend, Harry sighed fondly. Why on earth does he love him? 


End file.
